


fallin

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hendery falls out of a tree, M/M, idk it was funny at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: who knew being an absolute dumbass could score you a date
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	fallin

“Hendery! What the fuck are you doing?!” Hendery heard someone yell from down below him. Yes down below him. Hendery was in a tree. 

Hendery looked down and made eye contact with both Renjun and holy shit is that Mark Lee?!

Renjun was looking at him with confusion and disdain while Mark looked like he was about to start laughing. Yangyang and Hyuck, who had encouraged him to climb the tree were already laughing. Holy hell, how did he act cool about this, especially in front of Mark fucking Lee. 

Hendery settled on a casual smile while laughing, “Well my lovely Renjun, Yang and Hyuck here said, ‘Bet you won’t climb that tree.’ And I said bet. Now I am just here vibing. What are you doing, Jun?” Hendery was trying really hard to avoid the beautiful eyes of Mark Lee. If he got lost in those eyes, he would fall from this tree and that would not be cool. 

Renjun sighed, “I hate you guys,” 

Mark let out a loud laugh at that, “Aww c’mon Junnie! I think it’s funny,” 

Renjun turned to glare at Mark and whispered something under his breath to the older that caused him to turn bright red and it also set Donghyuck and Yangyang off on another round of obnoxious laughter. 

Hendery was too far to hear what was said and pouted, “Hey! What did you say?!”

Renjun looked up at the boy, still in the tree, with a smirk, “Nothing of importance dumbass,”

“Yo! Hendery! You can come down now!” Yangyang called up to the boy. 

Hendery looked around, trying to assess the best way to get out of the tree, “Hey if I jump… would I be fine?”

Hyuck looked up at that, “Yeah you should be good… maybe a couple of bruises?”

Hendery nodded, “Aight cool,” he had started to get into position to try and safely jump out of the tree when a loud voice startled him so badly that he fell. 

He fell out of the tree. Right in front of Mark Lee. Man, he really wished the ground would swallow him up at this point. 

“Hey gu- why is Hendery on the ground?” Yukhei said coming to stop in front of the group of people that were looking at Hendery in shock. 

“Because you scared me?! And I fell out of the tree?!” Hendery groaned out while attempting to sit up. 

Yukhei was still looking at him oddly, “Why were you in the tree?”

Hendery made a vague gesture at Donghyuck and Yangyang, hoping that it would explain everything. 

Yukhei instantly understood what that meant, “Ohhhh, that makes sense. Anyways, Renjun we gotta go!” Yukhei leaned down to grab his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Oh! Yes! Okay bye, Mark! I’ll talk to you later! Bye guys!” Renjun said quickly while walking away holding Yukhei’s hand. 

Mark laughed while waving bye to his best friend. Turning to Hendery he smiled shyly, “Are you okay?”

Hendery’s mind instantly went blank the minute he locked eyes with Mark, he quickly recovered just in time to say, “Y-yeah! I’ll be okay! Maybe sore. A couple of bruises and scratches. But I’ll be okay! It wasn’t even that hard of a fall! I’m really going to be fine. That isn’t even the worst thing that has ever happened to me, you know one ti-“

Hendery was abruptly cut off by Hyuck covering his mouth with a hand. “Bro shut the fuck up,” 

Hendery blushed while nodding, thankfully Hyuck had stopped him before he rambled anymore and bored Mark inevitably. He sheepishly looked up at his crush, “Sorry…”

Mark giggled, holy shit he actually giggled, before saying, “It’s okay. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. The rambling proved to me that you were. Along with making you cuter…”

Hendery began to short circuit at the fact that Mark called him cute. 

Mark Lee. The cutest human being on the planet called him cute. He couldn’t wait to call his mom and let her know about her son's first win. 

Hendery was brought out of his spiraling mind by the sounds of choking. Specifically, Yangyang choking. Oh gosh, if Yangyang said anything stupid the friendship would be canceled at that very minute. 

“Hendery!? Cute!? Mark Lee, is your vision okay?” Yangyang said while laughing. Hyuck began to giggle along. 

Okay, so Hendery was ending two friendships that day. That’s fine. 

Mark giggled again while nodding, “Of course my eyes are fine! In fact, my prescription is up to date. So yes, I can definitely see that Hendery is very cute.”

Hendery was going to combust with the amount of affection that he had for the giggly boy. Hendery really wanted to kiss Mark. Hendery might also have a concussion but who honestly knows. 

Hendery cleared his throat before looking at Mark in the eyes with a smirk, “Awww thanks Markie, but I do believe that you are in fact the cutest.” 

Mark’s cheeks began to turn pink at the sudden confidence that the boy displayed. Hendery just let the small victory wash over him. 

This time Hyuck gagged while collecting his bag, Yangyang quickly scrambled to follow, “Well this is disgusting, so we are going to leave. Hendery make sure you ice your body tonight!”

Hendery smiled at his two best friends while waving his hand, “I will Hyuckie! Bye, you two! Love you!” Yangyang and Hyuck both shouted love you too back before finally walking away. 

Hendery turned back to Mark, seeing that boy's eyes were already on him, “Y-yes?”

“Did you mean it?” Mark blurted out. Apparently he didn’t want to blurt that question out and you could tell by his shocked facial expression.

“Mean what, Mark?” Hendery was confused and he was internally freaking out because he was alone with his crush. 

“Did you mean that I’m c-cute?” Mark asked shyly while looking at his feet. 

Hendery cooed, while finally standing up. Gosh, he was going to make this boy his boyfriend. No matter what, “Yeah. Yeah, I meant it.”

Mark looked up at Hendery with wide eyes while giggling softly, “Seriously?”

“Seriously. Mark, you are so cute.” 

Mark laughed loudly at this, “Well I meant it too Hendery.” 

Hendery could feel himself starting to float away to cloud 9. He couldn’t though. Not when he has just been presented with this amazing opportunity to just be with the guy he likes. 

“Mark Lee. I have a question.” Hendery caught himself saying. Oh gosh okay. No turning back now. 

“Yes?” Mark looked hopeful. Hendery really hopes that he wouldn’t crush his hope. 

“Would you like to go on a date wi-?” 

Hendery barely started the question when he was instantly interrupted by Mark going, “Yes.”

The two boys looked at each other with wide eyes and red cheeks. Before they both slowly exchanged smiles with one another. 

Yeah, Hendery thought, I’m going to make this boy mine. 

Little did he know that Mark Lee was thinking the exact same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @jenobby__


End file.
